Descubiertos
by Yvarlcris
Summary: Logan me besó con suavidad durante un tiempo, cuando nos separamos, vimos con horror que alguien nos había visto


**Clasificación y/o Género:** PG13-T, por si acaso, aunque realmente creo que es para todos los públicos.

**Disclaimer**: No poseo Verónica Mars, es más, ni siquiera he visto la serie

**N.A.:** Pertenece a la primera temporada de la serie, no sé si hay spoiler o no, así que cada uno lea bajo su cuenta y riesgo. Escrito para la actividad "Apadrina a un rapsoda" de la Comunidad "casa_de_ideas" de Livejournal. ¿Aún no formáis parte de ella? ¡A qué estáis esperando!

* * *

><p>Nada que investigar durante tres semanas. Cierto era que eso me permitía centrarme en el caso de Lilly, en el que por cierto me encontraba completamente estancada. Por eso debo admitir que me hubiese gustado tener algo más en lo que ocupar mi cabeza en estos momentos, sabiendo que no hay nada mejor que distraer la mente para estos casos.<p>

Al menos, encontrar algo que no fuese el examen de química de la semana que viene, por ejemplo, o el hecho de que Logan no deje de mirarme de la forma en que lo hace, pues tengo miedo de que todo el mundo se vaya a dar cuenta de que nos hemos besado.

Tampoco es que haya sido gran cosa, solo un par de besos con la persona con la que creí que jamás tendría contacto físico de este tipo, salvo una bofetada mía en algún momento dado. Ya sabemos que la vida no deja de ser curiosa y siempre da vueltas inesperadas.

-¿Eres Verónica Mars?- una joven del instituto; la veo por ahí de vez en cuando pero nunca he cruzado ninguna palabra con ella; se acercó a mí. Estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, como si temiese a algún peligro.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- lo reconozco, mi mayor esperanza en ese momento era que se tratase de algún caso nuevo e interesante.

-Necesito que me ayudes. Han secuestrado a mi padre justo el día en que me metió esto en la mochila- me enseñó un pendrive de 32 gigas-. Han revuelto toda la casa y creo que tiene que ver con esto. No puedo llamar a la policía, pero estoy convencida de que me siguen.

-¿Qué hay en el pendrive?

-Pues el caso es que no lo sé. Lo metí en mi ordenador pero no entiendo nada de lo que sale en la pantalla.

Supe en seguida que aquello sería trabajo para "Mac"

-¿Qué te parece si nos vemos después de clase?

-No sé, se darán cuenta de que te paso información.

-No te preocupes- dije levantando mucho la voz-, será un placer quedar luego para ayudarte con el examen de química al salir del instituto- Luego le guiñé un ojo-. ¿Para qué están las amigas si no?

Desde la distancia, Logan me dirigió una mirada de fastidio. Algo me dice que él tenía otros planes para después de clase.

* * *

><p>-¿En qué trabaja tu padre?<p>

-Es el asesor financiero de más de la mitad de los grandes ricos de Neptune.

Solté un silbido, no era difícil imaginarse por qué lo habían secuestrado. Además, también me empezaba a hacer una idea del contenido de aquella memoria USB.

-¿Cuánto hace exactamente de su desaparición?

-Dos días. Desde hacía unos días lo notaba extraño, más nervioso y muy obsesionado con la seguridad. La mañana en que lo vi por última vez parecía muy interesado en mi mochila. Esa misma noche encontré el pendrive en uno de los bolsillos.

-Muy bien, voy a necesitar toda la información que puedas darme. Una descripción de tu casa, amigos de la familia, posibles enemigos, llamadas inesperadas a altas horas de la noche, o llamadas misteriosas donde nadie contesta al otro lado de la línea…

Cuando me dio toda la información, me dirigí a casa de Mac para que me ayudase a desencriptar el contenido de aquella memoria. Como yo me imaginaba, ahí ocultos estaban datos financieros de mucha gente, así como referencias a algunas operaciones fraudulentas de un par de personas.

-Creo que nuestro desaparecido tenía en mente denunciar a estos hombres, puede que ellos tengan que ver en esta desaparición- dijo Mac.

-Puede ser, o simplemente sean unos ladrones tratando de dar el golpe de su vida.

No lo voy a negar, el caso parecía interesante en aquellos inicios de la investigación. Nos llevó poco tiempo descubrir que, efectivamente, estaban siguiendo al padre de la joven, que se llamaba July, pero, la verdad, no parecían muy profesionales y se les veía a leguas. La verdad, no me sorprende que en seguida se hayan dado cuenta tanto el padre como la hija de que estaban siendo seguidos, lo que no comprendo es por qué el hombre no había acudido directamente a la policía.

* * *

><p>Iba por el pasillo del instituto, pensando en la ineptitud de aquellos secuestradores- <em>siempre me han decepcionado mucho esas personas<em>-, cuando unas manos me agarraron y me arrastraron al interior del baño de hombres.

-¿Nos vemos luego?- dijo Logan después de darme uno de esos besos suyos que me dejaban sin respiración y hacían que por un momento me olvidase de quién era y de qué estaba haciendo.

-No puedo, creo que hoy sabré donde está el padre de July- dije después de recuperar las funciones vitales.

-Con este caso llevamos ya toda la semana sin vernos- dijo haciendo unos pucheros que jurará no haber hecho nunca. Creedme, yo los he visto, los hace a menudo.

-Cuanto antes acabe, antes podremos quedar- contesté mientras él me besaba el cuello y ¡eh!, aquello era trampa, no era capaz de concentrarme mientras mis piernas se volvían de gelatina.

-Acabarás encontrando otro caso. Tú eres así, no puedes estar inactiva- La sonrisa en el rostro de Logan indicaba que tampoco le molestaba mucho aquello.

-Te llamaré después, ¿vale?- de acuerdo, soy débil,. A ver quién de vosotras se resiste en esas circunstancias.

* * *

><p>Dediqué mi tarde a seguir a los dos hombres que, a su vez y no muy discretamente, seguían a July.<p>

La verdad, hubiese preferido que la chica hubiese ido directamente a casa en lugar de pasar tres largas horas en el centro comercial, pero también era cierto que había sido yo la que le sugirió que actuase con normalidad, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de las dos personas que la seguían.

Y eso que era imposible no hacerlo, estoy convencida de que July se merece el Oscar a la mejor interpretación.

Después de esas interminables horas, seguí a la comitiva hasta la casa de July. Recibió una nueva llamada, preguntaban por un pendrive que July juraba que no sabía dónde estaba- y no mentía, porque desde que me lo había dado a mí, no sabía en absoluto cuál era su paradero-, y nuevas lágrimas de la muchacha desesperada.

El secuestrador perdía la paciencia y afirmaba que mataría al Señor Thompson si no le daban la información.

Bueno, me dije, si lo mataban tampoco la perdían. En estos casos es más efectivo amenazar con dolor físico, cortar un dedo, o algo así. No sería yo quién se encargase de formar en el arte del secuestro a aquellos ineptos, pero al menos confirmé que aquellos eran unos aficionados. No debería ser difícil encontrar al hombre.

Lo único malo de los aficionados es que, cuando se ponen nerviosos, son bastante impredecibles. De todas formas estoy convencida de que podremos solucionar todo antes de que esto ocurra.

July había prometido buscar exhaustivamente por la casa para ganar tiempo. Ahora comenzaba lo que realmente me interesaba: el cambio de guardia. Los dos chapuceros acababan de dar el relevo a un tercero, que se encargaba de vigilar la casa y se dirigían caminando al sur de Neptune. Con un poco de suerte me conducirían al lugar en donde estaba el señor Thompson retenido.

¿No lo dije? Unos auténticos torpes, que no solo no saben seguir a nadie, sino que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que están siendo seguidos. Toda una lástima al final este caso, lejos de distraerme, acabaría poniéndome de mal humor.

Esta vez pude seguirlos hasta una casa en las afueras, las ventanas de atrás estaban tapiadas y no resultaba difícil imaginar quién estaría retenido ahí. Iba a llamar a la policía cuando oí que alguien gritaba.

-¡Eh, tú, niña! ¿Qué haces ahí?

Corrí lo más rápido que pude sin mirar hacia atrás, podía oír el sonido de pisadas detrás de mí, y, pese a que no eran buenos siguiendo sin ser vistos, eran tremendamente eficaces para una persecución. Sus zancadas eran enormes y me estaban alcanzando.

Además, para cumplir con lo que dictaminan los clichés más tradicionales, algo se cruzó en mi camino haciéndome caer pesadamente al suelo.

Unos brazos me levantaron del suelo mientras yo, confusa por el golpe y aterrada al mismo tiempo, sacudía las piernas intentando acertar en alguna parte del cuerpo del hombre que me sujetaba con fuerza, apuntando en la medida de lo posible a cierta zona cien por cien eficaz. Los brazos me apretaban asfixiándome y por un momento creí que no iba a salir de aquella.

-Ahora mismo vas a aprender que no permitimos que las jovencitas entrometidas husmeen por aquí- decía el hombre mientras continuaba apretando.

Y de pronto oí un golpe seco, algo parecido a un "Thud", y noté que algo me empujaba. Pude ver a Logan con una enorme rama con la que consiguió noquear al hombre que me sujetaba provocando la caída de ambos. Logan se encargó del otro mientras yo intentaba quitarme, sin éxito, al secuestrador de encima.

-¿Estás bien?- me dijo Logan cuando hubo terminado y me ayudó.

-Sí. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- quise saber mientras él me apartaba el pelo de la cara y revisaba el golpe que me había dado.

-Te seguí. Sabía que te meterías en algún tipo de lío- dijo con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.

Logan me besó con suavidad durante un tiempo, cuando nos separamos, vimos con horror que alguien nos había visto. Se trataba de Duncan, nada más y nada menos, quien echó a correr antes de que pudiésemos decir nada.

-Hay que hablar con él o se lo dirá a todo el mundo- dije más preocupada por eso que por cualquier otra cosa.

-Ya hablaremos con él a primera hora, ahora quiero comprobar que de verdad estás bien.

Todavía seguía sin creerme que aquel chico que tan mal me había caído siempre podía tratarme con tanta ternura y delicadeza. Nuevamente nos miramos como si quisiésemos mandar a la mierda todo aquel secretismo y proclamar que estábamos juntos.

-Hay que llamar a la policía, el señor Thompson está en aquella cabaña.

Logan asintió y juntos esperamos a que llegasen las patrullas. Asistimos a la feliz reunión de la familia y devolvimos el preciado pendrive.

-Verás cuando salgamos de aquí, niña- me decía uno de esos secuestradores.

-Aprended a hacer las cosas antes, si puede ser- contesté incapaz de morderme la lengua. A mi lado, Logan me daba un codazo para que cerrase la boca.

Después, dimos un largo paseo por donde sabíamos que nadie nos podía ver.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- dijo él cuando ya era tarde.

-No, puede vernos alguien y no sabremos cómo explicarlo. Además, creo que voy a pasarme a ver a Duncan antes.

Logan puso cara de que aquello no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>-¿Podemos hablar?- dije cuando mi ex abrió la puerta.<p>

-¿Hay algo de qué hablar?

-Mucho

-Tú dirás.

-Para empezar, no sé por qué estás tan enfadado, ya que fuiste tú quien me dejó a mí.

-Eso no significa que no me duela verte con otro.

-¿Y qué he de hacer? ¿Sentarme a tejer mientras espero que vuelvas conmigo?

-Supongo que no.

-¿Supones?- sacudí la cabeza para no darle un bofetón.-Aclarado esto, agradecería que no contases a nadie lo que has visto. Logan y yo queremos mantener en secreto esto que tenemos.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-Ese no es un argumento.

-¿No? Pues es el mismo que me diste a mí cuando me dejaste.

Por el rostro de Duncan pasó una expresión de dolor. Yo seguía queriéndolo, por supuesto, y estaba claro que él a mí también, por eso no entendía que las cosas pudiesen ser como estaban siendo, pero desde luego, no iba a perder mi vida esperando por algo que no iba a pasar.

Logan era tierno y se preocupaba por mí, estaba bien con él y cuidaba de mí.

Tampoco es que yo necesitase mucho más

FIN


End file.
